Diabolik Lovers: Bad Blood
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: She is the Sakamaki brothers' sacrificial bride, the blood bank they are all possessive of; They took pleasure of seeing her in pain and scared, defenseless whenever they drink from her. And Yui is tired of the same situation she is in. Tired of being forced to submit.Until someone went back to the surface. An unexpected revelation. A forgotten past and lover. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone so this is my first Diabolik Lover fanfiction, and I am not yet done watching the entire season just to let you know so I apologize in advance if ever they will appear a little OOC. I will try my best to keep them in character. Anyway, I am not really a fan of Yui Komori and her being a masochist somewhat turned me off but I felt bad when she is being attacked and toppled by powerful fierce OCs, makes her look dim and you know weak. I have nothing against OCs in DL and I meant no offense but it's just my opinion and I think even if Yui appears to be soft hearted damsel in distress in the series, she's still more than meets the eye.**

 **So here is the first DL story that I strongly dedicated to her, I got a feeling I will start falling in love with her character because of this. Constructive criticisms are accepted, bashings and flames can hurt my feelings-as well as other writers here-but I believe it really cannot be helped sometimes since there are some people who choose to give out such inappropriate statement but then again it's their opinion so no matter how offending, it has to be respected. Freedom of Speech I should say.**

 **I hope you will give it a try, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

 **~XXX~**

She was not and never her father's daughter...She is adopted and this was never told. Until the day she stepped foot in this mysterious mansion full of monstrous, salacious vampires. Little did they know-Well, it's not like they give a damn anyway unless it's her blood-she always ask WHY...WHY did her 'father' make her stay in such a horrible place in the first place? What did she do that warrants such punishment? It's not making any sense because he could have send her to another place BUT why here?! Why?! Was she that revolting?

Yui Komori remained looking up at the dark sky from the window of her room, her unique colored eyes glinted sadness while gazing at the scattered stars; She wants to get out of here, go home where she really belongs...the normal human world with no one to boss her around and suck her blood. Her pale hand went up to the curve of her neck and rubbed it but not the part where a two puncture wounds were. It is undeniable that the Sakamaki brothers are attractive but it will not change the fact that they are NEVER human, living with them is not a dream nor a fantasy come true. They are monsters beneath those beautiful skin.

"The longer I stay here the more I will lose my remaining sanity..." Yui sighed heavily before getting up from her sitting position near the window, her body felt tired despite the dinner she ate awhile ago and it's because of Ayato...AGAIN; She thought that the redhead is being way too hard on her, not to mention very possessive and he takes a heck lot of pleasure on 'marking' her skin.

"I hope..." She paused for a moment, throwing herself face down on the fluffy bed. "I hope I will get out of here."

Is that possible?

What can a mere mortal such as herself do to stand against six male vampires?

Since when did asking for freedom become a deathwish? _Until you started living here_ , a part of her mind said.

Yui thought she's making sense no more and as she slowly succumb to sleep, once again she crushed her crystal hope of being able to escape and be free.

.

.

.

 _She was standing in the middle of a beautiful large garden full of assorted flowers and plants, it was spring and the wind blew from the North making the flower petals, leaves as well as her hair danced. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold, just the right temperature and perfect for a hang out._

 _Where is she? Yui looked around and none of her surrounding is familiar, the Sakamakis will never have such atmosphere in their place; most of the time even its morning their mansion echoed gloom and mystery. But the garden where she is at? It was like all wonderful things were there; her pinkish red eyes caught sight of a white-gold gazebo not that far, there were white chairs around the circular table and a tea set was placed in the middle._

 _Is she still asleep? Dreaming? Because it doesn't feel like one, the wind brushing on her face felt so real._

 _"Yui, do you want to have a tea with me?"_

 _The blonde girl turned around and found someone standing meters away from her. It was a woman-taller than her with hair a beautiful shade of auburn, it swayed to the left because of the wind. Yui squinted her eyes as she couldn't properly note the female's appearance because for some weird reason she appears blurry like an apparition and she was looking down so Yui couldn't really recognized her._

 _"Who are you?" Yui asked, somewhat hesitant, she felt no familiarity or connection to her so how did she knew her name?_

 _The woman didn't reply, she stood still with her hands from behind but she let out a light chuckle which Yui didn't find scary at all._

 _"Yui..." This time, her voice came out as a whisper as if it was part of the wind itself._

.

.

.

"Little bitch..." Lick.

...

"You taste really good..." Another lick. "I'm certain you wouldn't mind me taking a bite now."

Yui's eyes flew open at the feel of fangs sinking down on her neck and before she could even react or make a move of refusal, Laito already clamped both of her hands on her side and began drinking her blood. She winced at the pain of having her neck pierced and she could feel her blood rushing in her veins; Yui thought that no matter how many times this happened already she still couldn't get used to it. And she doesn't want to, she'll never like the feeling of being bitten without her consent.

"...Please..."She tried speaking, "S-stop, that's enough."

Laito finally pulled away and looked down at her smiling widely with her blood still staining the side of his lips. His shiny green eyes reflect malice which she finds not to her liking.

"I am loving it more when you are being hard to get, little bitch." The top hat wearing vampire licked the remaining blood off his lips. "I can't help it...you make me feel-"

"I'll appreciate it if you will stop what you are doing and prepare for school, Laito" Reiji said standing straight across the room, his eyes narrowed at the younger vampire.

Laito let out an annoyed groan but remove himself from Yui, "Reiji why do you always have to ruin the moment?" He put his hands inside his pants pocket.

"Hurry up and get ready." Reiji said in a stoic voice, he shifted to look at the blonde girl now sitting in the bed. "You as well, don't take too long and make sure to drink your cranberry juice."

And Yui gave him her usual reply since there's no point arguing with him-it might just put her in danger. "Ahmm...yes, I will."

"See you later, little bitch." Laito winked mischievously at her before following Reiji outside and closed the door.

When the two vampires were gone, Yui lied down again and stared up while holding the part of her neck where Laito bit her. She could feel her veins and the wound throbbing and it made her wince again. Can she not go to school anymore and just...stay there? Find a way to escape? Of course that's a stupid idea and no way Reiji will let her stay while they are away.

 _'Yui...'_

The unknown woman. The dream. It returned back to her like tidal waves and her dilemma was momentarily put at the back of her head. The very thought of 'her' made Yui feel somewhat light and washed her fear away. But why is that?

Was it just a delusion? Her defense mechanism since she knew the words ESCAPE and FREEDOM are impossible to reach or it's really something significant?

 **~XXX~**

 **So what do you think guys? Feel free to drop by a review.**

 **\- Cadi Crimson**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, I am back! I really appreciate the reviews I got from the first chapter and I am delighted that you took time to read my fanfic. Anyway moving forward, here's the next chapter and furthermore you will find out why I turned it like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

 **~XXX~**

The ride to Ryoutei Gakuen was quiet as usual, all 6 brothers do what they normally do when they are inside the limmo. Nothing special. The only girl sitting beside Ayato was silent looking down at her lap, hands clasped together. No matter how tiring it was, whenever she rides this expensive looking transportation she thinks of possibilities that she'll get by disappearing on 'them' during school hours and find another route for her to use as an escape but still... well it's a school full of vampires so what are the odds that she will 'not' get the attention of other nocturnal creatures?

Small chance.

The wound on her neck where Laito has taken a bite suddenly throbbed in pain which made her involuntarily wince but she tried not to raise her hand to touch it as she doesn't want to stir their attention. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed to Ayato.

"What's the matter, Pancake? I am not biting you am I?" The redhead taunted with a grin, his fangs showing. "Or you're relishing how Yours Truly sank his fangs on you?"

"No...that's not it." Yui replied softly, for the millionth time she was unable to retort harshly at the vampire. "I am..." She's not sure if she should say that her neck is hurting like hell as in literally because they'll probably just enjoy it more. "I am fine."

"Are you. little bitch?" Laito smiled devilishly at her from his seat across Subaru and Shuu, he gave her a look that means a lot of bad things and she just looked away.

"Heh, you better prepare yourself later, Pancake." Ayato teased after leaning closer to her ear.

"We want to take a bite too, right Teddy?" Kanato said more to himself while playing with his teddy bear but Yui heard him loud and clear.

Yui didn't move or say anything, she remained looking down while tears threatened to fall from her eyes; she bit her lower lip to get a hold of herself and to not cry inside because it will spell more danger for her.

After half an hour they finally made it in the school, the brothers went their way and the two who were supposedly classmates with ehr didn't bother waiting for her, it's not like she wants them to walk with her though.

'Why do I attend this school anyway? For what reason?' She asked internally while making her way to first class. For many days which she's no longer sure of the count she grew very weary of the life she has; she attends school but actually most of her mind is elsewhere.

'I cower in fear now it controls my life...' These words she unconsciously repeats to herself like a mantra.

She opened the door of her first class and find a guy she's not familiar with sitting on the first row; the guy has his back turned so she wasn't able to see his face yet but his hair from behind is somewhat cut in careless layers which reached his neck and it was bluish-white. And suddenly as if he sensed her arrival, he finally turned around and looked at Yui.

'...!' Her eyes widened at the sudden weird beat of her heart, it's not the same feeling that she has when the brothers cornered her inside the _forbidden_ room as what they called it but it was something else she couldn't explain.

"Good evening, I am new here." The stranger smiled genuinely at her.

Her reply came out a bit stuttered. "H-hi, evening to you too.." The guy didn't really look anything extra special; he has a smooth face, pale brown complexion and his eyes were like blue Sapphires.

"I'm Ikki Takamiya, a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

'He's a vampire, don't let him fool you.' She reasoned out with herself as she was contemplating if she'll come near him or nor. 'He's just like the others!' And yet she felt no threat from him unlike her first time in Sakamaki mansion she already felt something was off.

Ikki frowned when he noticed that Yui wasn't making any move to approach him or introduce herself. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or something."

And Yui finally found her voice, "No it's okay you're not doing anything wrong." She said feeling bad that she jumped to conclusions about this guy but it can't be helped. Not in this place.

The blonde decided to take the vacant seat beside him, half of her mind still asking why she's talking to a stranger but the other half argued it will look dubious if she'll run away or shows an abnormal reaction.

"I'm Yui Komori, nice meeting you too." She bowed her head a bit, "I am sorry about earlier I just got shocked we have a new classmate." She mentally hit herself for being too exaggerated.

Ikki shook his head, he still looked enthusiastic and the strange feeling within Yui heightens further. And no, it's not romantic feelings, she doesn't know what to call it.

"Nah I understand, even me if I'll enter a classroom and find a stranger I will also get surprise." He told her goodnaturedly, "So are we too early or we're in the wrong room?"

Yui shrugged, "No but sometimes our classmates has the tendency to be elsewhere and as for the teacher...I really cannot tell."

"If that is the case maybe we should go to another place." Ikki suggested, "I've been here 30 minutes early and I am getting bored. Wanna go with me in the library?"

Yui was contemplating if she should say yes because even if her first impression of him is not bad he's still a stranger and cannot be trusted.

"...Or if you are waiting for someone it's alright you don't have to come with me." Ikki added.

Waiting for someone? She suddenly remembered what Ayato said in the limmo and that quickly changed her mind.

"No I am not waiting for anyone," She stood up, smiling. "I'll go with you."

Little did Yui know that a pair of shiny green eyes watched them leave the classroom and walked their way in the library.

A cruel smile on that person's lips, "Oh my little bitch has a newfound friend."

 **~XXX~**

 **So that's chapter 2 for you guys I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I do. Questions or Comments?**

 **\- Cadi Crimson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the second time I am grateful that many of you took time to read and leave a review on the prev chapter, it means a lot to me. Thank you very much.**

 **Before I go on to the 3rd chapter, I'd like to set your expectations that it might take me 3 or 4 days delayed on updating this story due to work but I'll do my best not to let anyone of you down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.**

 **~XXX~**

Their short trip to the library mostly consisted of a one sided conversation-Ikki doing the long talks while Yui just gives short responses; it's not that she felt uncomfortable or creep out but he made her feel something really out of place. It was like a pale of fresh water has been splashed on her face while covered in mud. Yes, weird analogy but that's how it felt.

When they finally reached their destination, the sapphire eyed guy holds the knob and pulled the door open.

"Hey Yui, do you think I'm a nerd or geek for liking this place as a hang out?" Ikki asked, earlier he was telling her how he find libraries an interesting place to stay and that he has a thing for History books and Literature.

His question actually made Yui chuckled. "Not at all, why would you think of such thing? Not because you like the library doesn't mean you are a geek or nerd." They entered in and for a moment took some time to look at the huge old style room, it was also cold inside and quiet; the librarian was sitting in her table, a strict looking old woman who was busy reading thick paperworks. She didn't even bother glancing at the two when they went in.

"This is the first time I went here..." Yui said softly while eyeing the books kept neatly inside tall mahogany shelves; there were tables and chairs where students or professors could sit but that moment most of them are vacant.

Ikki turned to look at her with a small smile, "Judging by how this place looks, we are the only students here as of the moment."

"Well...it's not yet finals or something so I supposed there's no reason for them to be here now. Either that or they wanted somewhere else." She told him as they started making their way to the left, far from where the librarian was.

"Ahahaha, I really couldn't guess how these elite students think." Ikki chuckled, shaking his head. "I mean when I first arrived here I felt strange around them but I just brushed it off and thought that's just how rich, pampered students' aura were like."

Somehow the blonde finds his reply weird and she wanted to voice out why he thought that way if he's also one of them. But wait, is she assuming for real that Ikki differs nothing from the vampires?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go out of topic," Ikki said when he noticed her silence after his reply, he walked to the tall shelf across their chosen table and started browsing books. "That's just my opinion."

Yui felt a river flowed inside her, washing doubts and weird thoughts away; seriously this guy is unpredictable and the feeling made her smile sweetly,"It's alright Ikki." She pulled a vacant chair and sat there."There is nothing wrong with expressing one's opinion, we're free to do so."

The blue haired guy suddenly looked at her, amazed. "You think so? Cool. I mean there are some people out there who doesn't like it when they are being oppose or if someone voices out something against them and those kinds are not likeable, for me I think we should have freedom." He pulled a leather red bound book from the shelf.

'Freedom...' The word hit her like a bullet, 'Freedom to say no when you want to...' A recent event with Reiji played back in her mind which made her feel dreadful again-It happened 3 days ago when the second to the oldest Sakamaki became angry of her 'improper' manners, he took her to his room where he forced his way to her neck and suck her blood. She cried that time because it was hurting like hell and she couldn't find it in her to enjoy what he did. Yui asked him to stop and move away from her but she was heard by deaf ears.

"So how's your stay here so far?" Ikki's question pulled her out of her nasty train of thoughts. "Do you live with your parents? You live somewhere near the school?" He gave her a quick glance before looking back at the open book on his hand.

"That's none of your goddamn business," A familiar male voice interrupted before Yui could answer.

"Excuse me?" Ikki's eyebrows furrowed.

The blonde girl felt an unwanted cold crawled her veins when she saw Ayato and Laito who was leaning on the shelf, a devilish smirk on his face. The other redhead who thinks so highly of himself was looking murderously at Ikki and the want to slash him into pieces is obvious.

"Ayato...Laito..."Yui suddenly rose up from her seat. "We are just-"

"How dare you defy Yours Truly and be with this lowlife!" Ayato cut her off for the second time, "You are mine!"

Laito let out a creepy laugh, the menacing smile was still plastered on his face. "Very brave of you to become a two faced, little bitch."

What the heck are they talking about? She's not attached to any of them in the first place so why accused of her being a _two faced_? Or 'defying Yours Truly' as how Ayato puts it. Their accusations made her rooted in her place, as much as she wanted to get away from there now she can't.

And suddenly, Ikki stepped forward and spoke, "Stop that, we are inside the library and it's inappropriate to create a scene." Gone was the charming, friendly expression and it was replaced by a face carved from ice. "And do not call her names, you should respect a lady."

A vein popped on Ayato's forehead and his eyebrow twitched in irritation; Ikki is instantly added on his hate list.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ayato retorted, he teleported in front of the blue haired man and pushed him against the nearest wall. "Do not lecture me, you have no rights to do so..." His clamped hand on Ikki's neck becomes tighter. "I will do whatever I want with her and I don't need to explain myself to you."

Ikki's blue eyes narrowed into slits, "You are insane."

"Stop that, Ayato-" A pair of arms slid around Yui's waist before she could make an attempt to move, her fear just doubled at the thought of what's going to happen to her and Ikki.

Laito snuggled his face on the curve of her neck, "Too bad, little bitch..." He darted his tongue out and licked Yui's neck in a slow, provocative manner. "Your prince charming won't be able to save you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Please that's enough."

"Oh come on, don't cry." Laito taunted, he just held onto her tighter. "You just met him now, no big deal! Once he's dead you'll forget about him and his existence."

"Oi, Laito! Don't do anything, I'll get to bite her first!" Ayato glanced, still holding Ikki against the wall. "I'll take her once I am finish with this-" Before he could complete his sentence, Ikki pushed him off with force God-knows-how-he-did-that and punched Ayato on the face.

Yui was shocked while Laito becomes silent, both of them were wide eyed after Ikki threw the punch on the redhaired vampire's face. Her heart began hammering against her chest in panic and fear in the outcome of Ikki's move.

This stranger she'd just known less than an hour ago made a move to defend her from the creatures who has invisible strings wrapped around her...

"Ikki..." She cried again but made no sound of it.

The blue haired man looked at Ayato straight in the eye without any trace of fear. "Don't think I'll make this easy for you."

 **~XXX~**

 **Alright, Ikki what are you planning to do? What are you anyway?**

 **Well I hope you like it everyone. Oh my gosh I am sorry for any errors if ever there's one or two.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Cadi Crimson**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: My bad, I am sorry it took me too long on updating Bad Blood. I've been through a lot of stress due to work. Honestly, sometimes they're not being reasonable. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope it'll be to your liking.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 4**

Ayato was pissed off now, no one-except his brothers-would dare to provoke him into a fight because they know it'd be a wrong move. He's not one to backdown from a challenge, no, he wasn't raised that way. His 'mother' shoved in his mind that he should always be on top.

And now this newbie dared to say such thing in his presence.

"You surely want to get yourself killed huh?" Ayato gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fist.

Ikki remained unfaze, his sapphire blue eyes was looking steadily at the red haired vampire."I am against your treatment of her." His eyes slid to look at Yui before going back to Ayato. "I don't know what business you have with her but I don't like the smell of it."

"She's MINE!" Ayato almost growled, the blue haired guy is really getting in his nerves now. "You fucking bastard I swear I'm going to drain you!"

Before Ayato could charge at Ikki, Reiji appeared from the left and he doesn't looked happy at all. "You'll stop what you're doing this second." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Don't make me stop you, Ayato because you will not like it."

Yui got surprised by the second eldest Sakamaki brother's sudden entrance and she thought her heart almost went out of its rib cage. Laito on the other hand slowly loosened his hold on the blonde girl and looled at Reiji.

"Reiji, we're just having fun." Laito told him.

Ayato whirled around to face his violet haired older brother, "What the hell are you doing interrupting me for the second time?!" He was displeased of Reiji's sudden interference.

"Such activities must not take place here. You are in the library if you still want me to point the obvious and if I hadn't arrived early the librarian would have you by now." Reiji explained, "Act accordingly, you're not of low class."

Ayato just tch-ed and walked towards Laito and Yui, he took the latter by the arm and turned around to Ikki, "You're lucky to get away this time, low life." Ayato pulled Yui closer to his side. "Next time I see you around her I'll rip your head off." And he left while dragging the blonde girl with him.

Laito chuckled while shaking his head, "Very possessive indeed." He tipped his hat to Ikki. "See you next time" And he smiled menacingly at the new him before leaving.

When the twins are gone, Reiji glared dangerously at Ikki and spoke, "And you... I don't know who you are and I don't really care. Stay out of our way or you'll experience excruciating pain before death. Don't stick your nose to other people's business."

But Ikki wasn't the one to back down, "If that 'business' has something to do with immoral doings and providing pain to other people then I have the right to interfere."

Reiji was annoyed by his stubborness and the fact that he was unaffected by his threat heightened his dislike towards him. "You self righteous moron, your hero complex will get you nowhere so if I were you... I will stop. All your efforts will just go to waste." And after that he was gone.

 **~XXX~**

Yui wanted so badly to cry hysterically and berserk but thought against it because it will stir unwanted attention and they'll thought she desperately wants to he with Ikki which will lead to the blue haired guy's death. That night when they arrived back home her mind was filled of no one but Ikki and how he stood up for her, it made her heart clenched painfully.

She was about to reach for the knob of her room when Ayato came to block her way and loomed over her figure.

"Don't even think I'll let you be with that guy again, Pancake." He sneered. "You belong to Yours Truly alone, you hear me?"

Yui just stared at him with a frown, unsure how she's gonna respond to that.

Throwing no caution to the wind, Ayato pushed her against the wall and forced tilt her head to the side to give him a clearer view of her smooth flawless neck, he lowered his head and started sucking her blood. As usual, Yui did her best to remove the vampire off her but he's way too strong and the hold he had in her is quite tight.

"Why do you do this, Ayato?" She managed to ask despite the painful situation she's in. Her heart is throbbing fast in her chest.

Ayato finally pulled away, satisfied of what he got and wiped his lips with the back of his hand,"Because you're our food, Pancake." He smiled cruelly."That's all you are and nothing else special so you should be grateful to have Yours Truly's beautiful fangs sink on your neck." He walked away after that, leaving the blonde girl with another huge bullet hole inside her.

'And papa sent me here to become food to these predators...' She thought bitterly before making a move to go in her room.

 **~XXX~**

Outside the huge beautiful but dark mansion of the Sakamakis, a tall man clad in long black trench coat stood somewhere in the garden; his head was tilted up, eyes looking up at one of the windows in the mansion. The wind started to blew stronger than usual and rain just fell from the much darker sky but it didn't bother the mysterious looking man, he just continue looking up at the window of the room where Yui stays.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" A grumpy male voice pulled him out of trance.

The dark haired man turned to look at the lilac haired vampire who appeared on his far right. "Is that how you greet your Uncle, Subaru?"

Subaru just grunted, he moved closer and glanced at where Richter was looking earlier. "What's the matter?"

"It's coming..." The darkish green haired vampire replied somewhat mysteriously. "The awakening will take place soon... "

Subaru narrowed his eyes at this but didn't say anything after.

...

Shuu was alone in the living room, lying in the three seater dark blue couch as usual and listening endlessly to music; he actually is planning to go to his room but he's too lazy as of yet to move or effort to teleport there. As the rain started to pour heavily and thunder roared outside the mansion, the atmosphere in the living room suddenly changed and it didn't go unnotice to the eldest Sakamaki; this made him open his eyes and looked around. The change wasn't subtle, it was like an invisible wool dropped down on him and it just becomes suffocating-well not really but the air was thick; an unwanted presence lingering as of yet.

It was making him feel weird and uncomfortable but upon scanning the area he's completely alone. Then what's wrong?

The harmonious music he's listening to becomes static and breaking, though he could still recognize the familiar parts if the music there's an ominous noise that seemed out of place. Like it was never supposed to be there to all.

Shuu furrowed his eye brows in annoyance and pulled one of the earbuds and put it in again and from the corner of his eye a blurry figure appeared climbing the grand staircase. His blue eyes turned but no one was there.

 **~XXX~**

'Aaahh!' Her chest hurt again, the feeling was like her heart is being slice into two. Yui wanted to wake up but she can't, she's having a hard time. The dream she has that time is not allowing her back to consciousness, it has its claws deeply sunk on her and any attempt to wake makes the pain stronger.

She's standing in front of the opened double doors that led to a balcony but she doesn't know if she's in her room or not. Standing before her is a tall, beautiful woman who has royal indigo hair that cascades like waterfall behind her; the woman was dressed in a black a little revealing dress and both of her arms are gloved.

'Who is she?' Yui feels nothing for the woman, no kinds of recognition at all.

The violet haired woman didn't say anything, she just raised her right hand to Yui and everything went blurry and messy around her again.

 **~XXX~**

 **I'm not entirely proud of this chapter but I still put my best on it. Tell me what you think?**

 **BTW, I'm a big fan of Damon x Bonnie of Vampire Diaries. Just sharing xD they're also one of my inspiration right now. See you all in the next chapter. It'll have more twist and downtown revelations.**

 **And another FYI, this is typed in my phone so...yeah xD**

 **\- Cadi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I didn't realize until I re-read Chapter 4 that it has typos. My bad, sorry guys but anyway thank you for your patience and liking Bad Blood.**

 **I really hate/dislike OCs who aren't only overpowered with goddess-like beauty but also making Yui Komori looks dull and a back up girl. *shakes head and sighs* I just read something that didn't sit right with me that's why I'm venting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 5**

(Yui's POV)

It was a horrible feeling, I hope I already died for if I'll continue waking in this nightmare-turned-reality, what else would I have to live for? As bitter I may sounded I really feel hopeless now. You can't blame me; try living in a place that doesn't suit you at all, away from where you are supposed to be, won't you feel crazy too?

There's a God, I told Laito that one time when I was in the church and he told me no. I don't believe him, I know Heaven is real and God is there, wanna know why? Because Hell exists, and these guys who has me are all from Hell. So there's gotta be a Heaven if these cruel beings exist.

I just hope that right now as I lay here suffering from a chest pain, God will show me mercy and kill me already and take me away from this sick place.

I'm uncertain if I was heard.

"Ngghh..." I slowly blinked my eyes open and found myself outside the mansion, it was morning which is weird because I was just sleeping half an hour ago and it's not even close to midnight. Unless I sleep walk or something.

"What am I doing here?" I tried standing up without losing my balance, the pain and my chest was gone and when I looked down I saw that I'm still clad in the white knee length night gown. I heard noises from a distance and decided to go where it was.

 **(Normal POV)**

"But I don't wanna go back to the study room! I want to play with Laito and Kanato!" A young boy with red hair looking up at someone. He looked agitated and annoyed at their same time.

Yui who was standing not far from the scene realized that the young boy was Ayato without his eyes and features; his brothers were busy playing around while he was being scolded by a woman who looks regal, with eyes the same shade as Kanato's.

'That woman... she's the one I saw from my dream earlier.' She thought while staring at the unknown woman intently. 'Is she there mother?'

And from the other side a different scenario took place where as a young Shuu runs to his mother-who looks totally like a split image of him-carrying a cute puppy. The strern looking blue eyed woman asked for the removal of the dog from Shuu followed by a rude remark which made her oldest child running away.

Yui wasn't sure why she was seeing such scenarios right now, she tried looking for a rational reason but found none. Almost everything that happens around her gets weirder until no kinds of explanation is possible. But her question is, why?

"I did something grave, Yui." A voice of a man that belongs to neither the the Sakamaki brothers but made her heart skip a beat, she turned away from the scenario in the garden and now found herself staring at a...soccer field? And she was standing on top of the bleachers and there's no one around.

What is she doing in a soccer field?

"I don't care what you did, it will not change how I feel about you so stop scaring me!" That was her voice and it sounded steely which is unusual for someone like her.

Yui turned to the direction where it's coming from and saw...herself; it was like standing in front of a human sized mirror except from the clothing it was her reflection. But the question is, who was _she_ talking to in the first place?

Why is she seeing herself? What exactly is going on?

"I love you and I want to be with you." Her 'self' said as tears welled in her eyes.

Those words hit her like a wave and Yui almost blacked out.

"Will you still feel the same if you find out I killed someone, Yui?" It was the man again whose voice sounded so solemn.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and when she shifted to face him she saw nothing but mist of white and a silhouette figure of a guy from a far.

...

She woke up in the middle of the night crying, the blonde girl didn't make a move to wipe the tears from her eyes and just continued sobbing there.

'Why am I crying?' Yui couldn't find the reason for her tears but she felt devastated and it hurts more that she hasn't the slightest idea. She climbed out of the bed and neared the vanity dresser across her bed; she stared at her reflection-eyes were swollen from crying and her face looks like a total wreck. Then she pulled the top drawer open and took a picture out of the drawer; it was the picture of father and her the one that she found kept within the pages of the book she found inside the _unknown_ room.

"What is happening to me?" Yui asked while staring at the picture.

 **~XXX~**

"How long should I wait before I make a move?" His voice was impatient as he paced inside the dark room.

The other man inside who was sitting in a dark blue couch watched him walked back and forth, it was obvious to him that he was getting more agitated. "You should calm yourself, it will get you nowhere if you will keep on thinking _what ifs_ " His sharp golden eyes narrowed a bit when he spoke in a calm smooth voice.

"What?!" He stopped pacing and glared at him. "You are asking me to calm down?! Have you seen what they are trying to do with her? If I do not move now she will die!"

"I am not stupid I know exactly what is going on, we cannot move yet until the process is complete."

 **As much as possible I tried copying the exact scene from the series where Yui got to see the brothers' past but I don't think I did but anyway I hope you still like it. We are now in the Rising Action of the story, people! I am glad we made it this far and I hope you will still be with me until the end. Who are those two guys talking at the last part? Well I will make them mysterious for now ^^**

 **\- Cadi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been awhile since my last update in this story and I am truly sorry it took me long fulfill my task, I recently jumped again to another universe but then I realized that I cannot leave these beauties unresolved no matter what happens, it's not an execuse xD Anyway, thank you for the recent reviews and I appreciate it lots. I hope you will still continue being with Yui in her journey in this spin off story of DL! xD**

 **Disclaimer: I own Diabolik Lovers NOT.**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning in the Sakamaki mansion stays the same for Yui, she did not sleep well last night after the dream slash vision that she had; for some reason she just couldn't leave it alone, it wasn't an ordinary dream that just popped out of her unconsciousness because of her current situation. Well, that's what she's trying to reason out with herself because if that was indeed nothing then that means she's close to losing her sanity.

After breakfast she decided to visit the library of the mansion; ever since her time with Ikki in the school library, it became a sudden thing for her that this place would at least help her escape the nightmare she was in. Oasis as what they call it. Reiji told her about it last time she had a lesson with him so it was a good thing she never forgot where it was located. Pushing the brown mahogany door opened, she was greeted by the sight of a beautiful room with neatly kept books that look mostly untouched, there were also a couple of couches and tables where anyone could sit and take the time to relax.

Yui proceeded on walking towards one of the tall book shelf that has a 'literature and fiction' label on it.

"Let's see..." She checked the books kept in the shelf, her pinkish red eyes darting from one title to another until something caught her attention and she pulled that particular book out of its place. "Beauty and the Beast." The petite blonde read the title out loud, it has no cover picture just a thick leather black covering it but she still found it interesting. Afterwards, she went to the vacant couch and sat on it with the book on her lap.

"What are you doing?" A husky whisper on her right ear.

Yui jumped from her seat, dropping the book on the floor by the course of her action; her eyes went to look for the source of the voice and unfortunately she found Kanato standing behind the couch where she was on earlier.

"Kanato-kun," Her pale hand went to her chest, feeling it beating faster than usual. "What are you doing here?" Seriously, can't she really get some peace here? It wasn't probably not a good idea to voice that thought out.

The violet haired vampire held onto Teddy tighter as he tilted his head to the side, his eye brows furrowed. "Why are you throwing the question back to me? Have I not asked you first?"

Ah, this definitely smells trouble and she wouldn't want to mess with the fourth Sakamaki brother because it would never end good; the last time that she got in trouble with him she almost thought of banging her head against the tree trunk. She couldn't really figure him out.

"Um, I was just reading." She lowered her gaze,"Is there something you need?"

Kanato walked around the couch and stepped hardly on the book on the floor but he paid it no attention and just continued on approaching the girl with an unreadable expression on. When he finally reached her, Kanato raised a hand and slapped her not that really strong but it was enough to send her down to the floor.

"Don't ever throw my question back to me! Who do you think you are?!" He growled, his pitch black eyes gleamed with irritation. "When I ask you something you will answer me properly, you hear me?!"

Tears pricked her eyes but she did not show it so she remained looking down. "Yes, I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you."

His crazed expression instantly dissolved, "Your sorry will not fix anything so make it up to me, Yui."

The blonde slowly rose up from the floor, her face remained grim as if she went to a funeral. "Okay, Kanato-kun, what do you want me to do?"

"Play with me."

 **~XXX~**

'Something is wrong here' was the first thing that came in Reiji's thoughts as he stepped inside the isolated laboratory in the basement of the mansion; he was never been there for awhile and this was where old tools, books and other untouched things of Karlheinz was stored. Those things that their father used for his studies before and he gave Reiji the permission to come there if ever he'll need something for whatever he was doing.

The last time he went down there was months ago and he did not feel anything out of ordinary but for a skilled vampire like himself, the change in the atmosphere was as clear as the sky and hit him like a tidal wave.

His soft purple eyes looked from left to right, assessing the corners, table, chair and shelves but...nothing. Reiji went to the nearest table where a couple of documents were, he continued on his task of getting what he needs despite the strange feeling brewing inside the room, it did not scare him no, not at all, but it made his chest tighten like a wool suddenly wrapped around him making it hard to breathe. While shuffling on the documents, a paper dropped on the floor and so he picked it up without any hesitation, thinking it was part of the docs he's looking on but this was proven wrong after he flipped it over.

"What is this?" Hand curled and it almost crumpled the paper he was holding, whatever was written on the paper is vital and none of them was aware of.

 **~XXX~**

 _"Play with me"_

Heart beating loudly against her chest, tears rolled down on the pale cheeks of Yui Komori while a violet haired Sakamaki latched on her, sucking the blood on her neck; he had her dressed on a knee length pink ruffle dress with ribbons and lying down on his bed. After telling her that he wanted to play he dragged her out of the library and to his room, forced her to wear the damn thing to make her look like a doll and have a tea party with him and his toys. She tried to play along, really she did however in the midst of her fake smile, cheerfulness and words to please him, she still said something to anger Kanato. It wasn't really that begrudging, she just said that she didn't it was necessary for her to wear the dress, it wasn't really a requirement and before she could say more the bipolar vampire pounced her and that's how she got to her current situation.

She's tired...really goddamn tired already...Of everything and herself.

Why?

She couldn't even bring herself to say no, every day is torture and the mansion is the chamber; one time she told herself she will become strong to fight them off so she could escape but until now the titanium back bone she's expecting to get is still not growing. Where the hell is it? Nothing. It was nothing but a dream. She was hopeless.

Then there's Ikki Takamiya, the only one-for the first time in her current lifetime-who stood up for her but she hasn't seen him yet and she fears that if he becomes more involved, he'll end up dead.

If this was a movie, it must've been boring for she does nothing but get bitten by insane vampires. Boring, tormenting, never-ending...in short, Hell.

Her eyes slowly closed then opened again, vision going blurry; Kanato hasn't stopped yet and she's getting tired already, maybe she should just let the darkness fully take her, yes? So when her eyes felt heavier she did not fight it off and swam to her unconsciousness.

...

 _It was a windy afternoon, the caress of the wind made the flowers in the garden sway and the leaves of the cherry blossom tree to fall and swirl mid air like some kind of special effects._

 _Where is she?_

 _Yui thought the place looks familiar, she already dreamed of it before but it got cut off so she was surprised that she was dreaming of the same thing again. Somewhere in the distance she saw a white-gold gazebo and in there was a person seated on one of the white chairs, a white cup of tea on hand. The petite blonde slowly walked towards the gazebo-this was the part that she never understood and the person in the gazebo was the auburn haired woman that remained unclear to her-and she noticed that the closer she comes to her destination, the heavier her chest felt for some reason that she couldn't comprehend but deep inside she's looking for something._

 _"Yui, do you want to have a tea with me?"_

 _She stopped just before the steps leading inside the gazebo, the woman was still blurry and she felt tears welled in her eyes because of this. Why? Why does she wants to cry all of a sudden?_

 _And like before, she asked the same question she threw at the mysterious figure._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Suddenly, the beautiful scene before her disappeared and was swallowed by an unwanted darkness; everything was gone and replaced by another person standing a few meters ahead of her. This woman she also knew, the one with long violet hair in regal dress, she slowly turned around to Yui._

 _"Hello, Yui."_

 _Yui looked at her face but the beautiful woman's eyes were obscure by the shadow of her bangs, only her red glossed lips curved up into a malicious smile is showing; on her right hand was a long silver stake dripping with blood, this sight made the blonde girl shake in fear._

 **~XXX~**

Ikki sat on the bench alone ontop of the school building, his sapphire blue eyes gazing up at the beautiful dark sky where thousand of stars were scattered along with the moon which was at its crescent phase. It's been a week since the time that he saw Yui and he hasn't seen her again after the incident in the library, he thought the brothers were really making sure that she was nowhere near him or in his line of vision, this idea made him sigh out loud and frowned.

"Ikki-kun?"

Oh, speak of the angel and she shall appear...His heart suddenly swelled upon hearing the soft voice of the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts lately. Ikki turned around, his eyes widened at seeing her there standing with the same expression.

"Y-Yui." The blue haired man rose up from his seat and faced her fully, he wanted so badly to go to her and encased her in his arms.

The blonde girl still has a shock expression on, she was not expecting him to be there in the first place; she actually went there to escape Ayato-though she wasn't expecting it to work-and at least get some time alone. So after days of not seeing him, she found it hard to move and became uncertain of what she's going to do.

Her saviour is here. No matter how weird that sounds to others, she doesn't care, Ikki did something to have a special place inside her.

!

Throwing no caution to the wind, Ikki approached the petite girl and enveloped her in a tight embrace; his head resting on her shoulder. "Yui! I've been worried about you..." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "I am glad you are alright..." He murmured.

His action brought a pink blush on Yui's cheeks, "I didn't m-mean to make you worry, I'm sorry..."

Ikki pulled away from the hug, he looked down at her and his eyes were filled with love and adoration. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Yui."

The way he looked at her was enough to make her feel jelly, her heart beating wildly again but not because of fear. In a situation where she's slowly losing herself to fear, torment and pain she suddenly found a light though it was not as big as she wants it to be, she was grateful for it.

"Ikki-kun," She spoke softly. "Why do I feel this way towards you? Why?"

Because you love me. "I wish I could tell you, Yui." He gave her a strained smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters right now is your safety and I will not let anything bad happen to you."

His words are cryptic but it reached her heart, she might not know the answer now but he made her feel secure so she will hold onto his words. Yui Komori is not going to lose.

 **~XXX~**

 **I was listening to Safe and Sound while writing this XD Anyway, I honestly felt sad about this chapter because I could feel Yui's pain and want for freedom. By the way, just to share with you all, Ikki Takamiya is based on Ikki of Amnesia, you know the otome game/anime series Amnesia? :D Yeeep, that's how he kind of looks like, try searching for him in Google, he's damn hot.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I am happy that you continue to support my story, anyway just a little feedback to the anonymous reviewer who found this inaccurate and weird; I don't really care, it's your discretion if you wanted to read this or not so why the hell bother making your life miserable by checking this if you found it not suitable to your taste? Meh. That's not my problem anymore and as I've said in the previous chapter this is a** ** _spin off_** **and an AU so expect that it doesn't follow the flow of the original DL though I added a couple of scenes from the anime but it's still different so please understand that.**

 **Setting that aside, I give you the next chapter w/ all my heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Diabolik Lovers** ** _not._**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 7**

Dark purple eyes looked up at the moon that late cold night while standing near a lake, green brows furrowed as the composed-looking vampire started to become bothered; whatever it was that he has in mind is making him feel impatient. He curled both hands to his sides onto fists.

Richter cannot wait anymore.

He turned away from the lake and made his way back to the castle, there's something left behind that he wasn't able to finish many years ago and if he wouldn't take action now they might find out and who knows what will happen after that. It was his fault anyway, how could he be so stupid to leave it there? Hopefully, they are stupid enough not to find out. While walking into the woods, his eyes caught swift movements from his peripheral vision and it was so fast he wasn't able to see it but his first thought was danger so he stopped.

Richter tried sensing the unexpected presence now lurking around him, it moves around as if circling him or ambushing him and he caught that it was dark, like a shadow.

"Afraid to show yourself to me? You coward." His eyes narrowed as he took his sword out and went on a fighting stance.

Growls echoed from the dark of the woods after his statement then from upfront, glowing eyes appeared in the dark and there's many of those eyes.

 _Shit._

From his left, a tall man stepped out in semi formal attire with messy rusty pale blonde hair and amber eye, however his left eye was covered with a black eye patch. He smirked deviously at the green haired vampire as he stood so casually, his whole demeanor mocking Richter.

"I am most definitely not afraid of you," He said, smirk still intact. "I thought it'd be the other way around if I will show myself quickly to you. Where's the thrill in that, right?"

Richter's purple eyes widened at the realization of who he was facing right now,"You..." Though surprised, he wasn't anywhere near afraid. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I have all the rights to be here, Sakamaki." The mysterious eye patch man replied, "Because you have something that belongs to me and my brother."

 **~XXX~**

"Shuu, get up and there is something we need to discuss."

The blonde lazy vampire forced his eyes open at the sound of his younger brother calling him, he saw Reiji ascending the stairs from his lying position in the couch and his guess was the dark violet haired vampire will go to his private room where he does all his experiments. Normally he would ignore it like what he does most of the time but to be called by his name and not some insult about being a deadbeat brother is enough to stir his attention.

If he wants to discuss with him, fine no problem.

Getting up from the sofa, Shuu stretched his limbs before slowly going up the first floor and made his way to the room where Reiji went to.

"What is it?" The eldest Sakamaki asked in a voice which made it obvious that he just woken up. He knew how much Reiji dislikes him-dislike is probably an understatement-so whatever made the guy want to talk to him is something.

Reiji on the other hand has his back on him as he sort through some papers on his messy shiny brown table, his eyes gleamed with seriousness and his lips were compressed in a thin line.

When Shuu did not get an answer nor a reaction from him he raised a brow, "Reiji..."

The latter finally turned around, his right hand held an old white folder. "Did you know anything about this? The Project?"

Shuu's navy blue eyes narrowed, "What project?"

"Are you sure you did not hear anything before?"

That question made Shuu roll his eyes on him, "Do I look like I knew something?" He was never interested in anything that his parents done in the past, his childhood was afterall not something he was proud of.

Reiji scoffed, "Of course, I shouldn't have asked. It's pretty obvious there's nothing significant in you. You can't even pay attention to your surroundings."

That did not really offend Shuu, in fact he felt nothing because despite being brothers in blood he never felt any connection to the violet haired vampire. He doesn't hate him but he also doesn't like him.

Shuu walked up to him, "If you are this bothered, whatever project you spoke of is surely of importance." He took the folder from his brother, opened it and began reading it with his eyes.

"I found it in the basement earlier, it must've been there for awhile now."

 **~XXX~**

"Must you really go back there?" Ikki Takamiya asked with a frown while walking beside the petite blonde, they were miles away from the school now; Yui was supposed to go back in the mansion with Ayato, Kanato and Laito inside the limmousine but most of her time was spent with the blue haired man so she did not make it.

Not that she mind though, not at all. Though, she found it surprising that none of the brothers look for her or pop out of the blue to give her an earful before dragging her with them.

"I am sorry but I have to." She wanted her freedom that is true however there's still something in the mansion that's bugging her that needs to be solved before she attempts her full escape; with Ikki by her side and after their moment on the rooftop earlier, she found it possible already to think of such thing.

Ikki continue to frown, "If you say so," He sighed heavily, "And most of your belongings are there too so I guess we have no choice. I am afraid that they will drain the life out of you again."

"That's exaggerated of you." But she knew he wasn't because most of the time they do suck the life out of her.

"May I walk you home?" Ikki smiled.

His smile made Yui blush, she realized how good looking he really was and his eyes were really beautiful.

"To be honest, I want to but I don't want them hurting you, Ikki-kun." She told her in a low voice, averting her pinkish red eyes down.

Ikki chuckled lightly, "Ne, you need not to worry about me." Suddenly, he pulled her in a corner hidden by the view of the people passing by the sidewalk; it surprised Yui but she did not protest just curious.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, looking up at him.

His hand cupped her face as he murmured. "I can't take it anymore so I hope you will allow me this one thing, Yui." Before she could ask again, his lips descended and made contact with hers.

Yui did not see that coming, her eyes remained wide while being kissed by Ikki; It was not the first time she was kissed, in fact, Kanato did kiss her but that was nowhere sweet and good as the blue haired man before her.

"I'm sorry, Yui..." Ikki trailed off after pulling away from the kiss, he has both of his hands now on either side of her face as he looked down on the ground, not wanting the blonde to see pain written on his face.

She did not feel mad or annoyed, not even scared; Yui raised a hand and reached for his face, "Ikki-kun, I am not mad, please do not be sorry." She told him because that's the truth and seeing him like this...with uncertainty made something twist painfully inside her.

 **~XXX~**

"Shit!" Subaru Sakamaki glared dangerously at the shadow-like wolves surrounding him in the garden of white roses; he really was pissed off that they were there not only because they might or would destroy the garden but also that place is special to him in a different way. He already killed a couple of wolves but there's still more, though he's a vampire with a superhuman strength he's obviously outnumbered and he didn't seem like dealing with ordinary wolves.

The wolves growled at him, their sharp fangs were bared making their look more hideous than ever; without any sign, it started attacking the youngest Sakamaki but he was able to dodge the wolves with his swift movements, he slashed one of the viscious creatures near him with one hand. While he was busy fighting for his life with half of his mind asking what the fuck is going on, a being hidden in the shadow watched him from the treetops with amusement and malice gleaming on his eyes, a smirk formed on his lips at the same time. _He_ was obviously enjoying the predicament Subaru was in but he wasn't the only one and as he raised his head up for a quick second to look at the moon now at its full phase, he knew it's coming soon.

Really soon.

 **~XXX~**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **\- Cadi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am back, freaky darlings! Thank for your patience! We are about to reach the climax so please hold on for me because soon the main piece of the puzzle will finally be revealed. :D I love you all! XOXO.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Diabolik Lovers** ** _not._**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 8**

Ayato Sakamaki stepped out of the shadow where he had perfectly hid himself after seeing the kiss Ikki gave the blonde girl; his expression was that of a really jealous man who looks beyond pissed off and ready to rip someone into pieces, well why wouldn't he? The bastard just kissed the girl he claimed as his and worse was Yui did not even complain. She obviously liked it, and that mere fact made Ayato feel more annoyed.

"You asshole..." He spoke while seething in anger, his shiny green eyes darted towards Ikki, reflecting pure jealousy.

Yui was shocked, her mouth opened then closed again unsure of what she's going to do; she thought he was already back in the mansion with his brothers but maybe turns out she was wrong. "A-Ayato-kun," She took a few steps back and closer to the tall blue haired guy with her.

Ayato clenched his fist, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Yui? She belongs to me!" He almost growled, then he slid his eyes to the girl standing beside Ikki. "And you, how very brave of you to defy me again...to think that you have the nerve to kiss a man lower than me..." A cruel smile appeared on his lips. "I will surely enjoy punishing you for this, pancake."

"Shut your trap," Ikki finally spoke after the long silence that enveloped him earlier after the kiss, his beautiful sapphire eyes were also looking straight at the red haired vampire. "I am sick of hearing how you talk to Yui as if she's nothing but your pet or toy." For the second time, his handsome face was yet sculpted into an expression that reflects danger and anger. "I do not care what you think of me but I will not let you talk to her like that, and one more thing she does not belong to you."

"Fuck you!" Ayato kicked the nearest item to him which happened to be a huge trash bin and it flew a few centimeters away from the pair across him, now he was shaking in rage because of what he heard; there's no way in Hell that the blue haired human would live after saying those words to him. "I am going to skin you alive, tear your flesh into pieces until you are nothing but a pile of crap! You won't get away by speaking like that to Yours Truly, you hear me?!"

The blue haired guy just smirked, "I heard you the first time, alright, no need to repeat yourself, vain bloodsucker."

"What did you just call me!?"

 **~XXX~**

Before Shuu could make his input about what Reiji found in the basement, his eyebrows furrowed as he suddenly turned his head towards the door; a frown on his handsome face.

"Something's wrong." He said.

Reiji did not disagree for he also caught the scent in the air which does not belong to a vampire nor anyone living in the mansion-living there for many years already made him so familiar of everyone's scent and signature aura-it also made him frowned deeply as if he tasted something disgusting.

He placed the folder back down on the table and fixed his glasses. "We have a visitor." Reiji walked forward and went to the door to open it with Shuu following slowly from behind, without any hesitation he stepped out on the hallway and looked down at the huge living room below where the grand staircase led.

"Wolves." The blonde vampire voiced out for the two of them when he saw what Reiji was looking at in the living room, his blue eyes narrowed at the sight before them.

"Not just ordinary wolves." Reiji thought they were being attacked, he was definitely not happy with the idea and his guts tell him that it was mainly connected to what he found out in the basement.

Below, the odd looking wolves already destroyed most of the pieces of furniture, window glasses were shattered and their brothers-Laito and Kanato are in the corner surrounded by many of them.

"We did not hear them earlier, how come?" Shuu asked more to himself but it was heard by the other vampire with him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it doesn't matter." A voice repeated from behind which surprised both Shuu and Reiji. Eyes wide opened, they turned around to whoever it was standing near them."Surprise?" The lips of the stranger curled up into a sinister smile though it did not scare them it was enough of a hint that he was not an ordinary being.

"I do not appreciate people coming in the mansion without any permission, that's plain rudeness." Reiji said in his usual sharp voice.

The stranger was a tall man clad in black half buttoned long sleeves with checkered black and white loose necktie, black pants and long white coat; his hair was longish in a shade of pale lilac that looks almost white and amber colored eyes. "Ohohoho, do I look like I care, kid?" He laughed, mocking the violet haired vampire.

"Hm," Reiji crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't seem civilized at all, seeing how your pets are trying to kill us which is higly impossible."

The mischievous looking lilac haired man stretched his arms before putting it on his waist, "You really think that you and your brothers will survive this because of your bloodline? Bitch please, you are even nowhere near important in this society." His sinister smile finally disappeared and was now replaced with a glare. "It just happened that your father has fame but really, you are nothing special at all. To us, you are nothing but playthings."

"Who are you and what do you really want from us?" Though he looks impassive and bored, Shuu was now getting annoyed with what's happening.

 **~XXX~**

"Shin Tsukinami, you bastard, how dare you..." Richter curled his hands into fist, blood covered him from head to toe while he leaned against a tree trunk glaring murderously at the man before him."I will make you pay big time for what you did."

The shadow-like wolves were huddled around him in a half circle while Shin stood between those creatures looking smug and pleased with how the green haired vampire ended up after attacking him earlier.

"You underestimate me, Richter." Shin said, smirking."How are you going to make me pay if you are obviously no match to me, you're the one who needs to pay not me."

"You won't succeed!" He could feel the throbbing of his wounds but knew that it'd heal eventually but it doesn't mean it did not hurt like Hell.

"Actually we already did." The pale haired man brushed a strand of his hair. "Takumi-niisan and Carla-niisan are already there," He pointed a thumb behind him where the path to the mansion leads. "So you really don't have any way out of this until you give us the girl, then again even if we did get her I don't think we'll let any of you live after this."

The vampire's red eyes went wide on what he heard, "Takumi is alive?"

Richter's reaction after hearing the second Tsukinami brother's name did not go unnoticed to Shin, it just made him feel more amused. "Yes, too bad right? Think you were able to get away with what you did to him? Jeez, that inferiority complex of yours is bad for your health, Richter; it put you through a LOT of trouble that'd obviously be the cause of your death."

"I-It can't be...He's dead, I saw it with my own eyes..." Richter murmured to himself recalling that specific night when he pierced Takumi with that blade he made with poison meant to kill the man.

Shin shook his head,"Nuh-uh, you are dead wrong but don't worry once Takumi-niisan is done with the brats inside the mansion he will deal with you next."

"I am not going to let you take away what's mine!" Richter reached for his fencing sword and pushed off the trunk, he pointed the sharp tip of the sword to the pale blonde haired man, "I will kill you if I really have to."

The black wolves began growling ferociously at the dark green haired vampire, some of them move around him in circle making escape somehow impossible. Richter dodged the supernatural animals with a surprising quick movement despite his wounds and aimed to attack Shin, when he was finally close he raised the sword and brought it down vertically to where Shin was but he wasn't successful in slashing him because if he was fast, then Shin is faster.

With a smile, the pale blonde moved away in a flash of lightning and did a roundhouse kick that hit Richter squarely on the face. The vampire was tossed away but he quickly regained composure and landed on his feet without any problem. The wolves with Shin took this time to throw themselves at Richter and bite on his legs once again like what they did earlier and some aimed for his shoulders.

"Aaargghh!" Richter groaned in pain but he did not give Shin the satisfaction so he continue to fight on despite being outnumbered.

 **~XXX~**

 _Love._

Four letters yet so deep that no one knows of there's an end to it; each person has their own definition or version of love, no one can really judge or say how love should be properly expressed. Like what Alice said in the movie Alice in Wonderland, "Who's to say what's proper?" same goes with love, there's no such thing as proper way of expressing love and that's what everyone should follow. If it works with a person it does not mean it will work with everyone else.

That moment, when Ikki stood in front of her to block her from Ayato's sight, her heart went on its abnormal pace again; it calls out for the blue haired man, worried that he might get hurt.

"Ikki-kun, no!" She shouted as her hand reached for the sleeve of his shirt but it was too late because Ikki already went to fight the red haired vampire. Countless thoughts-some of them doesn't have any sense-flooded her mind, so many what ifs that did not help to calm her but just made her feel more dreadful. She was scared, not for herself, but for the man who chose to protect her.

Ayato wrapped a hand around Ikki's neck tightly and rose him in mid air, a sadistic smile formed on his lips as he licked the crimson staining his upper lip which came from the blue haired man who has a wound on his shoulder.

"I told you I am going to kill you." He said, tightening his hold on his neck further making it hard for Ikki to breathe. "Never underestimate me, low life."

Ikki was struggling for he couldn't breathe properly in his current state, his hands trying to pry the vampire's hand on his neck but it was too tight like a thick metal clamped around him.

But despite his current state, he did not give in. "G-go to H-Hell..." He managed a taunting smile.

"Ayato-kun, please that's enough!" Yui ran towards the redhead and held onto his arm. "Please let him go! He hasn't done anything to you!"

Ayato turned to the blonde angrily,"What are you blind and deaf? He insulted me and took you away from me, pancake!" He shrugged Yui's hold on him, "Let go and I will deal with you after I am done with him." Before the blonde could say something again Ayato brought the blue haired man down and thrust his hand in his stomach.

Yui's pinkish red eyes widened and for a moment she thought her heart stopped beating.

"Aahhh!" Blood poured out of Ikki's lips as he felt the vampire's hand pierced through his insides.

Ayato finally pulled his hand away, blood stained the blue haired man's torso and left a huge-a gaping hole-wound on Ikki which the latter desperately tried to cover. Ikki staggered backwards and fell on the ground.

Tears slipped Yui's eyes, too shock to say anything but she was screaming from the inside. Her angel, he was dead. He's going to leave her.

"Your blood taste bad you know that?" Ayato said looking at Ikki's blood covering his right hand, he stepped forward and kicked him on the face before carrying Yui bridal style. "I already told you not to mess with me, low life."

Ikki could feel his body slowly submitting to nothingness as he continue to bleed from what Ayato did, his vision was becoming unclear already but he did not look away; his heart was hurting the most for seeing Yui taken by the red haired Sakamaki.

"Y-Yui..." His hand tried reaching out for her and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the devastation on the blonde girl's face.

Tears continue to stream down Yui's face, her surrounding became mute and an invisible wall appeared around her as her mind continue to replay what Ayato did to Ikki.

That moment, she realized she loves him.

And she did not get a chance to tell him.

 **~XXX~**

 **To me, this is a sad chapter TT_TT. I was typing this while listening to** ** _Let Go_** **by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger, anyway if ever you'll wonder who Takumi Tsukinami was, he is another OC added to make things more interesting and his looks are inspired by** ** _Tsubaki Asahina_** **of Brocon just darker in style and hair was a little lilac like Carla's.**

 **Read, review and enjoy! :D**

 **~ Cadi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Diabolik Lovers not.**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 9**

Takumi Tsukinami raised a brow at the question being impose to him by the eldest Sakamaki, "What we really want...?" He trailed off, then suddenly he raised his hand up and a strong force pushed the two brothers away, destroying the polished railings and tossing them on the far wall across the room.

Laito, who was busy that moment on fighting the wolves away saw what happened from his peripheral vision and the impact of what Takumi did was enough to make him stop and turn his full attention to them.

"What the hell?" His gem green eyes caught sight of Shuu and Reiji hitting the wall, he wasn't stupid he knew his brothers are not weaklings so whoever initiated the attack was not someone of low level. He turned to glare at the pale haired man standing near the edge of the now-broken railings. "You bastard, how dare you…"

"The name is Takumi and I am here for the girl." The second Tsukinami brother introduced himself casually, as if he was just meeting some friends in the park. He ran a hand through his thick bangs partly covering his left eye before jumping down on the spacious living room where the rest of the Sakamakis were already cornered by the wolves.

Reiji's eyes narrowed at the realization of what he said, by the girl he means Yui… "Damn it." He slowly regained his composure and pulled himself up.

The blonde Sakamaki on the other hand didn't look like he was in pain after the toss but he didn't make any move of standing up, "Hn, so you are Takumi huh, I heard from father you are just as troublesome as Carla. It seems like he's right."

Takumi shrugged and raised his eyebrow, "If trouble is what you want, I will happily give it to you if you won't hand Yui over to me."

"Too bad she's not here." Laito spoke, malicious smile forming on his lips. He knew Ayato went after their blood bank and hoping his brother is still with her to avoid further danger.

"Even if she's here we will not give Yui to you," Kanato added, looking angry while clutching his teddy. "She is ours, Tsukinami, not yours."

"How pompous and conceited of you to say such thing." Takumi snorted and rolled his eyes on them.

 **~XXX~**

She was like a doll.

Her eyes lose its spark, it doesn't blink and she seemed to stare at something that only she could see. She was physically in his arms but internally, Ayato wasn't sure anymore and…he doesn't like it. He was angry that the blonde got so worked up and depressed with what happened to the pathetic blue haired human; until now, she still couldn't get it to her skull that she's not going or be taken by anyone but them or him.

"Hey, pancake! Snap out of it!" Ayato shook her to jolt her out of the deep thoughts she's drowning herself in but it was pointless. He did it twice but he was not successful on breaking through her. He will seriously punish her when they get home, more markings on her body to remind her who she belongs to.

The red haired vampire is already on the clearing in the woods near the mansion when he looks up, his light green eyes turned into slits upon seeing the change on the moon…Lunar Eclipse and that meant trouble. He wasn't wrong because trouble took form and appeared on his way before he could move.

Ayato held the somewhat-catatonic blonde tightly and growled, "Carla…"

Carla Tsukinami, looking regal as ever when he stood there in the redhead's way, his golden eyes stares directly at Ayato assessing him with a piercing look which annoyed the redhead.

"How the hell did you get here?!" The redhead knew there's a barrier surrounding their territory which will make it impossible for non-human beings to get through unless…

The eldest Tsukinami's expression remained passive as he answered, "It's simple, I broke it."

"That's impossible!" Ayato exclaimed, "You bastards, you're gonna pay for what you did!" From the distance, he caught the scent of his siblings' blood and something else not familiar; his gut told him a fight already took place during his absence.

"Anything is possible, Ayato-kun."

"Don't call me that, you have no rights to do so!"

Carla ignored his words and gazed at Yui who still didn't make any reaction from his sudden appearance nor statement. She looks still, head tilted left against Ayato's shoulder and eyes were looking at nowhere. The demon doesn't know what made her like that but her blood…she's the one they are looking for. He found her.

"Give the girl to me, Ayato-kun." He ordered in a dull tone with an underlying danger from beneath.

Ayato was instantly ticked off, "Hell no! Go back to the hole where you come from, asshole!"

"That's not going to be possible until you give her to me." Carla stated, he could destroy him in one shot, hell he knew what he's capable of but he's not going to do it. Not yet.

Ayato placed Yui down gently under a tree behind him and leaned her against the trunk, "She belongs to me, asshole. You are getting nothing from me," His words are final, after Ikki he's pissed off that another being is here to get a hold of what belongs to him. Like a flash of lightning, he ran towards the tall pale haired demon with his hand ready to pierce through Carla's flesh.

'He's quick, nice one.' Carla thought, watching the redhead's movement and when he approaches, he crouched down and gave Ayato a hard punch on the stomach that the vampire didn't even see.

'Shit! H-how did he…?!' The vampire refused to let out a reaction even if it was honestly painful and it's a hurt on his ego that he didn't see that one coming.

"You wished not to give her then I shall take her from you by force."

 **~XXX~**

"I want to kill you right now but Takumi-niisan gave specific order not to." Shin smiled sadistically as he wrapped thick glowing ropes around the beaten green haired vampire. "It'll be fun to watch you be tortured!" He laughed.

"Y-you psychopath…" Richter winced as he felt the raw pain in the wounds he got from the damn wolves. The bunch of canines attacked him all at once which made it unlikely for him to counter it, and another factor is he's bleeding in many places and needs time to recover.

Shin stomped his left boot on the gaping bloody wound on Richter's leg which made him scream a little, "Look who's talking?! As if you aren't?! You know, it wouldn't have end this way if you did not deceive oniisan beforehand since he did most of the work in order to get your beloved back but you are just too selfish aren't you? In case you forgot, Cordelia is our blood and if ask who has more rights over her heart that will be us because she's our cousin." Shin moved towards the supernatural wolf nearest to him and pat its head, "Now go and tell Takumi-nii that his present is wrapped, he'll be please for sure." The wolf lets out a growl before running forward to where the mansion was.

Richter doesn't know how he's gonna feel about his situation right now, there's no way he's going to accept defeat! No way! After years of putting his effort in this plan that made a wonderful fruit despite the blood and torment it went through. She promised him the position of becoming the leader of the Vampire Race and he couldn't let that remained as a wishful thinking.

He needs to move, but how?

 **~XXX~**

 **I am sorry it took me forever to update, I just had a lot on my plate right now which I don't really like; the pressure and demand of my work is highly toxic but anyway I am still alive and kicking. We're about to reach the peak of the story and you will know shortly what happened in the past! :D Those unclear visions and Ikki's identity will be soon revealed.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **~ Ice**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey freaky darlings, yes, it's really been awhile like** ** _literally_** **when I last updated this story and I am sorry that I took that long. Mainly because of the demand of my work and also the jumping from one universe to another so it was a struggle. It was not an intention of mine to become an invisible so I hope you forgive me. Anyway, I am thankful to the reviews I got recently that really persuade me to get my ass off and work on this already, actually all ideas are already laid out since then but yeah I just lose track and hella leave it there half baked but again THANK YOU for staying with me (not to mention the grammatical errors and spellings in the previous chapters LOL). And thanks to the anonymous reviewer who told me not to give up in the story, it really helps me, I shall not and bring you guys until the end of our ride.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Diabolik Lovers** ** _not_** **.**

 **~XXX~**

 **Chapter 10**

All she wanted was a normal life.

A life where she is free to do what makes her happy and choose the people she will be with; where there's no one who'd say that she has no manners or being simply herself is wrong. To be with a certain man with blue hair and beautiful Sapphire blue eyes who always look at her lovingly, the first one to ever show her kindness in the dark situation she was in. Her life, sadly, has been thoroughly intentionally scarred and psychologically stabbed by the people around her; it must have been really unfortunate to be a Yui Komori-a girl who could even not recall anymore what a good life is all about, those days she lived in the Church, did it really exist to begin with? It became so foggy due to the fact that her memory is now mostly made up of salacious vampires sucking her blood whenever they want to and being called insulting names because they viewed her weak.

Is she really weak? Useless? Defenseless?

How could they call her as such? By concluding it through her actions that didn't seem to affect them at all? But unknowingly it took her all the willpower to act as if nothing wrong is happening even if just being in that mansion is already a mistake.

And Ikki… the last event of how Ayato pierced his hand through the flesh of the bluette replayed in her mind repetitively, torturing herself with the pain from the fact that he is gone. The catalyst in her dark current life, faded and devoured by the darkness itself.

She closed her eyes, what else does she really have to live for? Aside from being the Sakamaki brothers' blood bank? Is that the only purposes she has in this world?

Her eyes flew opened as she felt lying on a floor, honestly she has no idea where she is right now because after Ayato took her away from the alley, her mind just shut down on her and she retreated within the depths of herself…physically present but consciousness is elsewhere, buried and hidden.

'Where am I now?' Yui wondered if this is a dream or reality, the redhaired brash vampire was not around and she's inside a laboratory of some sort that seemed familiar for a reason. She tried remembering the time when she accompanied Reiji in a part of the mansion when he's doing his research and this seemed that place. Hm, the lab in the basement?

The door across her on the left opened, stepped inside was a tall unfamiliar man with pale lilac hair that covered a part of his handsome face, eyes of gold shone with seriousness as he spoke with the person who entered in after him.

"You worry too much, Karlheinz and his sons are not going to be around in awhile, the servants are certain that the out of country trip they took will be four months. A way for them to forget what happened to Cordelia." The second person was not known to her as well, he has dark sea green wavy hair that reaches his shoulder and eyes of crimson.

Lilac haired tall man scoffed, "As if they did not know! If not for Carla's words I would have kill those bastards already! I can't believe he'll just let them get away with it knowing the obvious that they killed our beloved cousin!"

The other man sighed heavily, closing the door from behind. "Honestly Takumi I think you should just go with your own decisions rather than listen to what Carla tells you, your older brother seemed to have a leash around you just like with your dogs. He is even stricter with you than Shin."

Takumi glared dangerously at his companion, "Do not say such nonsense, Richter! I am not a dog with a chain attached to Carla but I am not stupid enough to defy his orders, he is a former King after all, a strong one at that."

Richter shrugged, "If you say so, just don't let him get in the way all the time,"

When the man named Takumi did not say anything more, Richter turned to the direction of where Yui is now sitting; his crimson eyes looked straight directly at hers and she was startled that he saw her, fear now slowly ran in her veins. Takumi followed his gaze afterwards, a maniacal smirk formed on his lips upon seeing her in the floor.

"A great job, my friend, but what is the other one for?" Takumi stated.

Other one? What is he talking about?

"Please leave us alone! Just let us go home please!"

Yui was more shocked when she heard a feminine voice that she only heard that time but seemed to stir something inside her. Slowly, she spun around and there in the corner where the pair was looking is a middle aged woman with tear stained face, disheveled long wavy auburn hair and clad in an almost dirty, torn white long sleeves dress holding someone by her side that she couldn't see as of yet.

"Tch, she would not let go of the child, she put too much of a fight it's annoying and I thought it's necessary to punish her for wasting my time." Richter answered nonchalantly but with a hint of irk underneath his tone while assessing the woman.

Takumi laughed at this, "Entertainment! I shall join you then, my friend. I'd love to watch her break into pieces."

The unknown woman became more hysterical and held onto whoever tighter while she begged the two men, "P-please we did not do anything! Just let us go! Don't do anything to my daughter!"

Yui felt her own eyes welled with tears after what the woman said, she stared at her for a long time, saw the older female's scared eyes…those eyes that shared the same shade as hers…wait, what's the meaning of this? Could it be… her gaze lingered down on the person the woman was holding close to her. She still could not get a good glimpse but there's a tug in her mind, hands turned shaky and cold at the thought forming in her mind.

"You are just wasting your words, pathetic woman, I am going to make your stay here worthy so I decided to bring your husband to join you in your remaining days alive." The green haired man said ruthlessly which earned a more hysteric reaction from the auburn haired woman on the floor.

Before Yui could give out a reaction herself or make a move, the entire place and scenario shattered like a glass replaced by a familiar bedroom with opened balcony doors; she was facing the direction to the balcony and there in the middle stood a regal beautiful woman with long purple hair and neon-like green eyes.

"There's no use to dwelling in the past, darling." The woman spoke in a smooth, sultry tone. "Because you don't have any means of bringing it back anymore." She sauntered towards Yui after letting out a sinister laugh that made the blonde stiffened, "Oh my darling, are you afraid? You are so confused of what's happening, aren't you? So unsure of who you really are but maybe…" She stopped in front of Yui and reached out gloved hand to her pale face, caressing her cheek that made the blonde winced. "Maybe you are really a nobody after all."

"No…" Yui pulled away from the gloved hand, tried to stand up and ran out of the room but her body is too shaky to move swiftly so she ended up being held in place with the same hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

A smile on the purple haired woman's face, danger gleaming on her green eyes, remind her so much of how Ayato and his brothers look at her. "Don't try to fight it, darling, there's no way out, this is who you are, your purpose-you are a nobody, no one significant to anyone, only meant to become my vessel."

 **~XXX~**

Subaru punched the last psychic wolf down against a hard tree trunk which destroyed it in half during the course of his action but it was successful in ending the life of his opponent, with eyes glowing crimson he looked around warily in a defensive stance in case another wolf appears. Those bastard wolves really took a toll in him, he thought annoyingly while he catches his breath but on the good side of it, he's able to direct his temper towards the beating he did to them. But the mess was obvious in the garden, it was irritating that the motherfuckers came there and almost ruined his white rose garden.

The youngest Sakamaki thought of clearing that problem later on once he's done with another one which involves his siblings and their visitors, he ain't stupid not to know that their mansion has an unexpected comers. Disappearing in the garden, he quickly materialized inside the main area of the mansion where the pieces of furniture are scattered and half destroyed, there were also a few of their butlers who barely made an appearance to them before and are now lying either dead or unconscious in the ground but Subaru concluded it's more of the former.

"Oh you are just in time to join your brothers for the party, Subaru-kun." A mocking voice greeted him.

Subaru doesn't need to turn to know who it was, the tone itself served to make his blood high and gave him an urge to go on war freak mode again. Following the direction of the voice, he saw the second Tsukinami standing triumphantly on the top grand staircase holding a black thorny whip then just a few steps below him was Laito who looks unbelievably beaten with his back exposed and covered in fresh slice of wound, blood dripping on it while Kanato is in a corner surrounded by five wolves.

"Bastard!" Subaru gritted his teeth, "You are so fucking conceited, do you think you have a chance of defeating us on your own?!" Out of the three demon siblings, he hated this one the most because he just had an idea of how arrogant and pompous Takumi can be.

Takumi looked unfazed with the pale haired vampire's statement as the smile on his face just turned wider, "Why not?! Who do you think between us is the higher type of being, Subaru-kun?"

"Enough! I am tired of your nonsense!" Reiji appeared from behind the lilac haired man wielding a sharp silver sword and ready to pierce Takumi on the chest but the latter swiftly dodged this attack without a look of surprise.

Takumi gave the dark haired Sakamaki a maniacal expression as he jumped high and swung the black thorny whip towards him but Reiji bent down to avoid it and used the sword to cut the portion of it near him.

"Finally decided to show yourself huh? What's the matter, Reiji-kun? Losing your composure already?" He could feel the annoyance gnawing on the second oldest of the brothers and that it's affecting him irrationally for Reiji doesn't usually lose his cool.

Reiji didn't like being taunted at all, "Silence you loathsome fool!" All these destructive chain of events are becoming too much already for him to bear, he's going to make sure to cut the head of this bastard who dared crash in their home.

 **~XXX~**

Carla's amber eyes glanced at Yui's direction, while he's busy dealing with the noisy red haired Sakamaki he noticed that she still remained unconscious or spaced out but despite being a vegetable he got a feeling that a deep struggle is now taking place within the blonde girl, the awakening is taking place already after all. And it's going to be over soon.

"Get the fuck out of here! I am not going to surrender her to you, she's mine!" Ayato growled angrily, making more quicker moves, exerting a huge amount of energy on striking the eldest Tsukinami but damn it he could barely hit him and if he does, it was only an inch closer! What the hell is this guy?! He doesn't enjoy the fact that he's being overpowered by this bastard.

Carla was unfazed by the violent reaction that he got for the nth time that evening, "We carry on with this, it's going to be your lose, Ayato-kun. I suggest you cease your actions and accept defeat because we are not leaving without the girl." He's certain they won't, with Takumi's strange obsession over Cordelia that until now still did not die down, Carla is certain that his middle sibling would not let go of this event even if it takes them another day. Of course, he also does not have any second thoughts of retreating that night as he has his own plans for the blonde girl.

"That's absurd!" Ayato's green eyes almost glowed as he raised his hand and successfully held onto Carla's front shirt, "I don't lose motherfucker, I am the strongest of us y'know!" With a malicious grin he slashed on his opponent's neck, creating four huge angry marring lines, small remnants of flesh stuck on Ayato's fingers.

Carla jumped away, still not reacting to the assault, he glowed a bit and shifted into a white wolf, compare to the familiars that he summoned to first attacked the mansion, his wolf form is bigger and his golden eyes seemed to glow more.

"Damn it!" Ayato groaned as the white huge wolf lunged at him and bit on his forearm with such strength, its sharp fangs dug deep in his flesh and bones he could feel the excruciating pain from it. The wolf let go but tossed the vampire away against a tree, when Ayato dropped down on the ground, a slice of lightning formed on the sky despite the lack of rain and hit Ayato right where he is. He let out a scream of pain before completely falling face down on the dirty ground.

 **~XXX~**

 **I honestly had a hard time writing fighting scenes, sometimes I think it's too bland and repetitive but I am working my way there to improve it.**

 **As always, READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
